plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Commando Pea
|weapon/GW = Full-Auto Pea |abilities/GW = |rarity/GW = Super Rare |image/GW2 = Commando PeaGW2.png |health/GW2 = 125 |variant of/GW2 = |weapon/GW2 = Full-Auto Pea |abilities/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Rare}} Commando Pea is a Super Rare (Rare in Garden Warfare 2) variant of Peashooter in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Commando Pea's primary weapon, Full-Auto Pea, deals 6-9-12 damage, has a decreased bullet size and no splash damage. To compensate, this peashooter is fully automatic (instead of semi-automatic), has faster projectile speeds (than most other Peashooter variants) and a large ammo capacity (25 to 30). Descriptions Stickerbook description The Commando Pea grew up in the jungles and is the toughest pea there is - a one Peashooter army that will never run from a fight. In-game description His fully automatic, direct-damage style makes him stand out from the crowd. AI Health (GW2 only) *Easy: 75 *Normal: 100 *Hard: 125 *CRAAAAAZY: 150 Primary weapon ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare The Full-Auto Pea is the primary weapon of the Commando Pea; all facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The close range damage per hit base and critical is 12. *The max DPS at close range is 72.0. *The middle range damage per hit base and critical is 9. *The max DPS at middle range is 54.0. *The long range damage per hit base and critical is 6. *The max DPS at long range is 36.0. *The weapon deals no splash damage at all. *The ammo in a clip is 30. *The reload time is 2.0 seconds. *The projectile speed is medium. *The weapon is full auto. *The bloom is low. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 The Commando Pea's primary weapon is the Full-Auto Pea. As its name suggests, it is a fully automatic weapon that deals 6 to 10 impact damage and 6 to 11 critical damage depending on the distance. Since it is a fully automatic weapon, unlike the other variants of the Peashooter, he will not deal any splash damage at all. Abilities |-| GW1= |-| GW2= Weapon upgrades Organic Plant Food ''Grown from special organic plant food, the Commando Pea's reload time has now decreased. Extended Pod Extended pea pod clips allow for increased ammo capacity. Full Pea Jacket Ammo Homemade ammo is more dangerous and effective than standard pea ammo, of course. Strategies The Commando Pea is the closest the Peashooter can get to matching the Foot Soldier in terms of primary weapon behavior. The Commando Pea is ideal for players who have good accuracy but have trouble leading their shots. The more shots that hit, the better, as Commando Pea doesn't have splash damage. Overall, due to his similarity with the Foot Soldier, players that are skilled with the Foot Soldier should have good thoughts about the Commando Pea. Just remember that the Commando Pea shoots slower, is less accurate, and has a lower damage per second value but on the contrary, he does not burn through his magazine as quickly, making reloads slightly less frequent. With The Commando Pea can be thought of as a Foot Soldier and All-Star breed with Peashooter abilities, with the trade off having 75 HP less health and less accuracy. Commando Pea, compared to the All-Star, does not take a time to begin firing, does not lower in speed while firing, can jump while firing, and does not take a time to fully stop firing before regaining speed. Compared to Foot Soldier, while less accurate, with more damage per bullet and a lower fire rate, he does not burn through his magazine as easily and makes less noise when firing. The Commando Pea is basically a moving Pea Gatling. Fix your target on an unsuspecting zombie, and constantly shoot at it. Commando Pea works well in ambush situations. Use your small size to your advantage and hide. Stay hidden and only strike one zombie at a time. Do not be afraid to take a hit, as an enemy is likely to flee before you do. Try getting close to zombies and using Hyper when noticed to evade enemy shots. It is wise to avoid long-range combat and instead get close before attacking. Never fight more than two zombies at a time unless you have a backup plan or you are receiving support from other plants. When playing this variant in Garden Warfare 2, it may be important to use the zoom upgrade, for the Commando Pea's close range weapon when facing an enemy from far away, though it may be not needed for the Hyper ability. Make every shot count, since only direct hits will deal damage. Commando Pea is best for players with high accuracy. This class is suited for those who don't like spamming their shots and want a full-auto firing weapon. Keep in mind though, his peas will have large damage drop-off over a distance. Against Watch out for Commando Pea. Whether he is ambushing you or you are just directly attacking him as, in the right hands, he can be a powerful foe. A 1v1 against him is the last thing you want, so try fighting him at long range where his primary weapon will lose a great deal of accuracy and thus become much less harmful. In close quarters, attack in teams, this will give you the edge since Commando Pea lacks skills to harm multiple Zombies with his primary weapon. Speed does not give you any real advantage as the sheer number of peas shot can easily compensate for misses but on the contrary, the lack of splash damage means that quick and erratic movement can allow you to gain the upper hand as misses will not deal any damage to you. This is the one peashooter that (most of the time), should be safe to approach and vanquish as an Imp. Balancing changes Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * * November 2016 Patch * * * Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Commando Pea GW1.png|Commando Pea in-game Commando pea.png|Commando Pea unlocked CommandoPeaHD.png|HD Commando Pea Commando Pea Stickerbook1.png|Commando Pea's stickerbook page Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Commando Pea GW2.png|Commando Pea in-game Trivia *Two of his weapon upgrades are references to two weapon attachments from the ''Call of Duty franchise. **The "Extended Pod" upgrade references the Extended Mags attachment which increases clip size. **The "Full Pea Jacket Ammo" upgrade is based on the Full Metal Jacket Ammo attachment which increases wall penetration and bullet damage. *He lived in the jungle. *He has the smallest and the most cylinder-shaped mouth out of all the Peashooter variants. *Although most Peashooters have a rounded mouth, this is one of three Peashooter classes whose mouth is shaped like a gun. The other two are Law Pea and Agent Pea. *He has the same face paint as the Gatling Pea. *His bandana is made out of a banana peel. *He is one of the two plants in the game that have holes in their mouth. The other is the Camo Cactus. **Similarly, both are based on positions in the military. pl:Komandos Groszek Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Peashooting plants Category:Peashooter variants Category:Plant variants Category:Super Rare plants Category:Rare plants Category:Super Rare variants Category:Rare variants